


Touch-Starved Humans

by Keithedral



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithedral/pseuds/Keithedral
Summary: Coran and Allura wonder why the humans are physically affectionate.





	

One of the things Allura and Coran found interesting about the humans was, on how… physically affectionate… they were. Particularly the Blue and Yellow paladins. Any situation that included the Blue paladin, Lance would drape himself over somebody. Any situation that included the Yellow paladin, Hunk would scoop someone into a hug.

Maybe that’s how the Legs’ were. But whenever Lance would lie on Pidge while she was trying to program, She would just move Lance out of her way, otherwise unaffected. Whenever Keith would get done doing something stupidly instinctive, Hunk would always be there to trap him in his arms. Keith would be surprised the first few times, but quickly got used to it

The Arms’ would even initiate contact. They do so a lot less then the legs, but they still do. Occasionally Keith will give a good luck kiss on Lance’s cheek. Pidge seemed to decide that Hunk was the best pillow to sleep on (All of the young paladins actually did, but Pidge did so the most, maybe cause she just uses her room as a stash of random stuff she finds.).

Shiro would flinch is someone were to touch him without warning, but given the Galra Capture, that was to be expected. If a warning, or at least a clear objective of intent was given, he would happily accept a hug. The younger paladins have developed a habit of spreading his arms out before giving Shiro a hug.

The Paladins don’t sleep in their own rooms much anymore. Pidge never did, but the others would. But now they seem to prefer to sleep together, in the common room. The younger paladins in particular dub these as ‘sleepovers.’ They happen often enough, to where Allura and Coran just assume that’s how humans like to sleep. Together.

Each Paladins rooms are interesting. Pidge’s is filled to the brim with anything and everything. Keith likes to put knives and group pictures he’s collected around his room, but the knife he came with is always with him. Shiro didn’t come to the castle with anything, but he decorates his room with mementos from the planets they have both saved and failed to save. Hunk’s room has a bunch of things he finds cool. Lance’s room is completely clean except for the few things he has to help him sleep.

-

The sleepovers were planned right at first, but they no longer are. Coran walks into the common area and the paladins are curled up next to each other. Earlier, they were at specific spots on the floor, but here and now, several blankets have been abandoned and several blankets being shared. It’s interesting really. How the humans seek each other out for physical comfort, even unconsciously.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add more to this but I'm not entirely sure what to add.


End file.
